The Silence, part 7
by Diva
Summary: I can finally post again!!!! YAY!!!! :) Okay, y'know the drill. Click. Read. Review.


So Weird does NOT belong to me(songs, characters, ect.) It belongs to disney. Only this idea belongs to me.  
~Enjoy~ *Please Read and Review* ~thank you~  
  
The Silence, part 7  
  
*How did we get here?!* Fi thought, as she looked around the graveyard. It began to storm. She looked at Jack. He looked even more scared then before. Then she looked at the rest of the group. They all looked scared and worried. Fi heard someone crying. It sounded far away and errie. Fi began to walk to where the crying was comming from. "Fi, what are you doing?" Molly demanded. "Do you hear crying?" Fi asked her mother. They all listened. "Yeah, I do." Molly said, looking around like something was going to appeare behind them. Fi continued walking. The rest of the group followed her. Soon they arrived at a circle of graves. A little blonde girl wearing a white dress and a black duster sat in the middle of them, her head on her knees, crying her heart out. "Hey." Fi said, softly. The little girl looked up. As she looked up, a light flashed around her. Fi blinked from the sudden bright light. When she could see clearly again, the little girl was no longer little. She looked like a teenager. Fi squinted to see her face. She nearly passed out. "Annie?" she said, shocked.  
***************************************  
Annie nodded. Jack walked up to her. "Annie?" he said, not believing what he was seeing. "Yes?" Annie said, nodding. Jack smiled and hugged her close. Annie returned his embrace. "What's going on?" he whispered in her ear. "Alot." she whispered back. They parted.Then Jack kissed her. Annie kissed him back. "Are you two finshed?" Molly demanded. They broke apart. "Yep." Jack told her. "What in the world is going on here?" Molly demanded. "Remember in the thing on The Silence, how, the person will watch their greatest 'what if's'?" Fi asked her mom. "Yeah." Molly repiled. "Well, all this here is Annie's greatest 'what if's'." Fi explained. "Then how did we get here?" Ned asked. Fi shrugged and looked at her. She shrugged. Annie shivered and pulled her duster closer together. "What your big'what if' here, Annie?" Molly asked, gently. "Read the graves." Annie repiled. Annie watched as her friends knelt and read the graves. She was glad they were here. But she didn't know how they got here. "What are your other 'what if's'?" Fi asked her. "Is there a grave with my name on it?" Annie asked. Then she reolized how that sounded and made a face. Jack nodded. "That was them all." she said. "Okay you lost me." Annie sighed. The thunder rolled. Lightening flashed. Jack walked over to Annie and grabbed her hand. Annie looked at him.He smiled at her. "Annie?" Fi said, "How did you do that?" Annie was now confused. "Do what?" Annie asked. "That thing with creating a force feild around us." Fi said. Annie shrugged. "It was like almost an instinct." Annie told her, "I have absolutly no clue how I did it. The words came naturally to me." The storm stopped. *That's because of your past.* a voice said. It wasn't like the same voice she had heard before. This voice was almost....gentle. The group looked around trying to find a person to match the voice. "What about my past?" Annie asked. *It happened in Peru, you were to little to remember what happened.* the voice said. Flashes of a lost past entered her mind. It was going by too fast. Annie cried out and gripped the sides of her head. "Annie!" Jack said, in alarm. Annie couldn't answer. The images continued to go by faster and faster. The faster the visions went the greater the pain, and the weaker she felt. Annie began screaming. "Annie!" Jack cried. Annie collasped to the ground. The visions began to cloud her vision. They began to slow. The pain grew less and less. She began seeing her past, unravling slowly in front of her eyes.  
~*She looked about four years old. She was walking alone and lost. Little Annie franticly look around. Panther came out of a tree that was next to her. Little Annie stood perfectly still. The panther circled her. Then stood in front of her. It sniffed her face, then licked her. Little Annie reached out cousiously and petted it's head. The jungle turned quickly into night. Annie walked with the panther. The path they walked was full of broke trees, rocks, and vines. A bolt of lightning hit a little way from them. Little Annie yelped and jumped. She looked behind her, a tree had fallen. She hadn't noticed that there was a rock in her path. Little Annie tripped and fell, to the ground. The fall knock her into unconsciousness. The panther stayed with her. Protecting her. A search party was looking for Little Annie, along with her mother and father. After a few minutes they found her and took her to a hospital. She lay in a hospital bed. Meanwhile back in the jungle the panther hunted for its next meal. A twig on the ground snapped. The panther looked around. A tiger pounced out from its hiding spot. The tiger and the panther battled it out for what was like forever. In the end, the panther was dead. At that moment in the hospital, little Annie opened her eyes.They glowed gold. Her mother looked up. The glowing stopped. She didn't seem to have seen it. "Annie." her mother said, "How do you feel?" "Uh...um...ok." she mumbled. She had this feeling that the panther was with her. Watching over her*~  
The visions stopped. So did the pain. When she could see clearly, she saw, Jack looking down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Yeah." she said, rubbing her temples, "I guess." "What happened?" Fi asked. "I'll explain it all later." Annie told the group. The panther appeared in front of the group. "Did you win?" Annie asked praying the answer was 'yes'. *What do you think?* the panther said.   
*****  
Jack woke up with a start. He still had his arms around Annie. The rest of the group was waking up. Everyone but Annie. Her skin still had the gray tint. She still hadn't woken up. "Do you think the panther won?" Fi asked her brother. "I don't know!" he said. Hoping that he wouldn't lose Annie. She still hadn't woke up. He watched Annie breathe. Suddenly her breathing slowed. "Annie!" Jack cried, franticly.   
  
To Be Continued................................ 


End file.
